Don't Leave Me Behind
by dollardanger
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] After suffering another loss to Samoa Joe at TakeOver, Finn Balor receives some comfort from his best friend.


**Author's Notes: So I finally decided to just upload this after wondering if it was too short or not. This is the first story I wrote for this site so please be kind! :) Otherwise, enjoy!**

Finn Balor had planned to make the walk backstage after NXT TakeOver: The End with the NXT Championship over his shoulder. Sadly, this wasn't the case. He got beat, and got beat badly. After he was hit with a Muscle Buster from the top rope, he felt his entire body go limp for a couple of minutes. Once he had feeling in his body again, he stood up to his feet. He looked around at the crowd of people in Full Sail University, every single one of them on their feet and chanting 'Thank You Finn!' to him. For Finn, this was a pretty bittersweet moment. He knew that this was his swan song in NXT - his last chance at glory. But he knew a new chapter was about to be written in the Saga of Balor. He got out of the ring once the steel cage had been dismantled, and walked up the ramp. Before he went back through the curtain, he turned to the adoring crowd who were still red hot for him. He took a bow and wiped the paint from off his face with his hand, before making his way backstage.

The second he got backstage, one person was waiting there - Bayley. She smiled gently at the Irish native before running over to him and reaching around him for a hug. Finn couldn't help but accept the embrace from his friend, wrapping his arms back around her too. They kept the hug going for what felt like minutes, either person refusing to let go of the other. It was strange - this had never happened between the two. It's like Bayley knew it would be a while before she saw her good friend again. Finn was the one to finally break the hug with Bayley, her smile radiant as she looked at the painted wrestler.

"I'm proud of you, Finn." She said, her smile not leaving her face at all. She couldn't help but once again lean in and wrap her arms around Finn's waist, hugging him. But not the way Bayley usually gave hugs to people. She sunk the side of her face into his chest, and kept her grip around him nice and tight.

Finn let Bayley take her time with hugging him, as he then slipped his arms around Bayley's neck, holding her close to him. He held her close, holding the back of her head gently so that this moment between the two would become more intimate. Bayley looked up at Finn, the smile on her face had now disappeared. She looked into his eyes, neither person saying a single word.

"Finn.. Please don't go." Bayley said, her tone completely tender. She didn't let go of the hug she was sharing with the former-champion, she kept her arms tight around his waist. The two didn't take their eyes away from each other's.

Finn didn't say a word, he let himself lean in closer to Bayley and letting their lips connect for the first time. Finn felt the spark the two had together from the moment their lips connected for a kiss. Their kiss lasted for a few seconds, before the two mutually pulled away from each other. Bayley removed her arms from around Finn's waist and looked up to him. Her reaction to the kiss was a mixture of shocked and pleased.

"I-.. Finn, do that again." Bayley had requested to her friend. Finn obliged and leaned in a second time, their lips connecting together for the kiss. Bayley wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, their kiss becoming a little more passionate than the last one. Finn wrapped his own arms around Bayley's waist, and used his strength to bring her to her tippy-toes, their lips not losing their intimate connection once.

Finn slowly broke the kiss, looking into Bayley's eyes once again. Bayley had a small smirk upon her face. She brushed her hair back with her hand as Finn removed his arms from around Bayley a third time.

"Finn, for a while now I've been thinking..about us. About the friendship we've shared together. But deep down, I feel like there's more than just a friendship for us." Bayley got quite timid as she completed her sentence. She didn't know how Finn would react to her saying that. Finn responded with a small grin, before leaning in and kissing Bayley's forehead.

"I think you might be on to something." Finn replied. "Maybe our friendship needs to go up a level. Bayley, there's nobody else I feel this way about."

Bayley giggled to herself. This side of Finn was very rare, especially after he'd been in the zone whilst fighting in a match. She rubbed his arm gently as she looked up to him. Her radiant smile was back upon her features.

"Just promise me one thing." Bayley said.

"Yes?" Finn said in reply to Bayley.

"Promise me that you won't leave me behind."

"I promise."


End file.
